The Purest Treasure II - Of Emerald and Sky
by Meian-Rose
Summary: Arthur's sudden change in attitude (and moral) may have something to do with the new found independence of the boy he was once able to call his treasure. His and his only. Others have noticed the change, and Arthur can't seem to escape reality. And now that he has Alfred exactly where he wants him, he's not sure whether to celebrate or cry.. [Sequel to The Purest Treasure] UsUk
1. Chapter 1

**The Purest Treasure II**

**Of Emerald and Sky**

* * *

_"Damnit, why! Why is this happening.."_

_"You know why."_

_"You can't leave me, you can't. We're supposed to stay together..Damnit, I wasn't supposed to end up like this! This shouldn't have happened!"_

_"Arthur.."_

_"I can't deal with this. I can't shoot you, either. I just can't."_

_"I..I'm sorry, Arthur, I have to do this.."_

_"..Go."_

_"What?"_

_"Just go! Get off of my ship! I don't want to see your face around here again! You want freedom? Take it!"_

_ The surprised teenager stood tall as his elder rose to his knees, then to his feet, staring up at him with cold, piercing emerald eyes. _

_"I see then. Loving you was a weakness. I should have thrown you overboard once I had the chance."_

_"There it is. Arthur Kirkland, captain of The Britannia."_

_"Damn right.", he cocked his head, loading his gun before aiming it at his head, one last time, before a shaky hand dropped the gun, as if he could no longer control it. _

_ He swore under his breath before grabbing his own wrist, once again returning cold eyes to the boy, "Go. Get off of my ship now, before you pay the price. Don't think I'll be so kind the second time around, brat."_

_"..Yes sir.", he sighed as he took his leave, with little more than an imported leather bomber jacket, and his newly acquired glasses. _

* * *

__"NO DAMNIT STOP HIM!"

"A-Arthur?"

"Oh..Sorry Elizabeta. I didn't realize you were here...Why are you here, actually?"

"You don't remember?"

"Not at all."

She sighed and rolled her eyes for a brief moment, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world (which it very well might have been). Arthur recollected himself for a moment as he realized he was no longer on his ship..Ah, yes, now he recalled. He had docked at London for a visit and Elizabeta had coincidentally arrived a few moments ago, as Roderich was due for a performance which was-of all places- in London. So, Arthur carried on with his usual routine and managed to slip a few beers at the bar just enough to make him a bit tipsy, but not enough so he'd actually forget his own religion..again..

"I found you at the bar yesterday. I don't believe you were drunk but well, better to take no chances, so I carried you home and when you woke up you said you had some work to do. I told you it was better to sleep, you offered me a place to stay for the night and here we are. I also took the liberty of tidying up a bit while you were sleeping to repay your kindness-"

"Relax. You're no longer apart of my crew remember? Quite worrying so bloody much, I don't believe I have a reason to throw you overboard..yet."

She gulped under her breath, hoping he wouldn't notice as she continued dusting the shelves.

Her former captain had changed since the last time she'd seen him. Back then, though he would never admit it, he actually hated destruction. He thought it was unnecessary, yet beneficial at the same time. In reality, he only really did what he thought he had to, in order to survive. Alfred's presence among the ship had calmed that notion, and battles became more or less a rare occasion.

However, the day-

"Elizabeta, are you spacing out?"

"No, sorry Arthur. I am just..I am just thinking about Roderich's recital. It seems like it will be very..interesting."

"Right then. I don't suppose he's proposed yet, has he?"

"Yes..Why do you ask?"

"May I see the ring?"

She nodded, holding out her right hand where the diamond was daintily placed on her ring finger.

"Marvelous. That would fetch a pretty price in the black market, don't you think?"

"A-Arthur!", she gasped, "What are you thinking? You better stay out of that business! It will get you nothing but-"

"What? Nothing but trouble? As if I care about that. Have you forgotten who I am, Elizabeta? Just because you're no longer a member of my crew, does not mean that I'll hesitate to_ remind_ you.", he threatened, "Besides, what will you do? Do you think you'll be able to take me on after all these years?"

"I..I..I'm just looking out for what's best for you, Arthur. I didn't mean to-"

"Well don't. I can look out for myself, and whatever happens, happens. It doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to you. Now, I'll have no word of this interfering in my personal life, understood?"

She sighed, but nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's a ship from the new world arriving today, and rumor has it they've found a reasonable source of money. The people aren't to happy about it, but I don't think anyone could give a damn what they think. We're swimming in riches, what else matters?"

God, she just wanted to talk to him..To bring up that one little subject..She just wanted answers.

"Arthur..You've been acting a little strange. Does..Does this have something to do with Alfred?"

"That brat?", he spat, tightly clenching his fists, "Why would I care about him. All he ever did was free load off of me until the day he was old enough to abandon me. I should have known better. Trusting a little twat like that..He's better off with the sharks-"

"That's enough!"

Before either understood what exactly was going on, Elizabeta had delivered a harsh slap to the face of the captain.

He looked up at her, holding his red face with a mixed look of anger, sadness, and realization.

"I..I'm so sorry! I did not mean to hit you-I don't know what came over me! I-", she felt as though a hurricane was brewing. He sat without moving, without motion, almost lifeless.

What a sad way to die. At the hands of someone you trusted, who took your life over one mistake..

He seemed to sense her despair, because rather than screaming, rather than pulling his sword (or his gun), he simply stood up, slamming both of his hands down on his hardwood desk, and silently, but firmly, pointed at the door.

She looked as though she was going to tear up..but she didn't. Instead, she nodded and showed herself out.

"Bloody idiot..", he huffed at no one in particular, "As if I needed that brat around. His independence didn't affect me, it merely opened my eyes."

It was then that he realized he'd begun speaking to himself..

Great, first the magical creatures that enjoyed visiting him at the most _inconvenient _hours, and now this.

He's not crazy, all his friends are real.

* * *

He'd set off to his ship that afternoon, quickly throwing on his long, red pirate garb along with his feathered hat. His crew quickly greet him, before offering a hand with his belongings. He refused, simply throwing his bags in his quarters and gave the orders to leave, as soon as possible.

"You're not going to watch Roderich perform?", asked Antonio, who (despite his protest) insisted on joining his crew.

Lovino had gotten a bit fed up with him, and in the process, he decided to return home to visit his brother in Italy. Though, Antonio liked to believe that he was more homesick than angry..

Gilbert and Francis had nearly pushed him over the edge as they insisted to join as well, standing by their argument "The Bad Touch Trio never separates!". In an attempt to avoid a headache, he granted them access to his ship, and permission to fight along side of him, but that did not mean he trusted them.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know. Gilbert is going, and I want to go too! We're trying to talk Francis into going but he is a little upset over Matthew.."

"I see. Poor bloke still hasn't gotten over it?"

"No, not yet. It's hitting him pretty hard."

"When will he realize that Matthew is simply in need of a little personal space? It's not like he's gone forever."

"Yes but Francis does not like never knowing where he could be..It's a little unnerving seeing how life on the sea can be-"

"Life on the sea? What on earth are you talking about? I thought he was just sight seeing."

"He is, he is sight seeing the rest of the world with his brother, Al-"

"That's all I need to hear, thank you."

"Mon cher, you cannot avoid it forever."

"I can and I bloody will, now you better back off, Frog, I was having a conversation with Antonio, not you!"

"Oui, I will leave you alone then.", he sighed as he returned to whatever he was doing (seemingly, repairing the ship at his own consent).

As of late Francis and Arthur had begun to fight a little less, but that did _not _make his presence on his ship anymore bearable. If anything, they'd only ceased their squabbling because they were too busy with everything else to pay attention to each other, and when they did, they merely disagreed and moved on. It was nothing like a friendship, but they weren't quite enemies either. However, Arthur definitely wasn't expecting Francis to ever take a bullet for him, should the need arise, which he can assure you, it _won't_.

After endless hours of consistent talking of Roderich's recital, which Arthur insisted he couldn't care less about, he gave the orders to set sail the minute they returned. They spun the tale of how they'd exchanged quick goodbye's with Elizabeta, who also claimed she'd missed Arthur at the event. He shrugged it off and said nothing, not caring whether or not she was happy or sad, because frankly, all that mattered was getting out of this blasted place..Whoever said "there's no place like home" was obviously a bigger idiot than Francis. Home is the last place he wanted to be right now, if he could even consider it a home.

"Arthur, are you spacing out again?"

"No Eliza-I mean Antonio, I'm not. I'm just pondering what ship we should attack next, and it's Captain Kirkland to you!"

"Well, none of the ships have really done anything to oppose you Captain Kirkland."

"I don't care about that. I have to re-earn my reputation thanks to that no account brat. I spent all my time with him and in the process, I put off my sworn duty to protect my territory, no matter the consequences."

He sighed, knowing very well he wasn't about to get through to this man..

"Well, in that case, the first attack is up to you."

"As it always is."

"Si."

"Glad we're at an understanding, now get out of my sight."

The Spaniard obeyed, placing himself at the opposite end of the ship, mindlessly gazing out at the stars.

At least his captain still allowed _that_ much freedom..

* * *

"Captain, potential enemy ship approaching!"

"What's the flag."

"I'm not sure..I don't recognize the symbol."

The captain frustratedly took the telescope and glanced at the ship, "Bloody idiot, it's the Soviet Union flag. It's that damn Russian again here to pester me."

"What are the orders, captain?"

"Just get him off my arse and I'll handle it from there. He never bothers me unless he _wants_ something."

* * *

As predicted the ship dropped anchor right next to The Britannia, a crime that usually came with a punishment, but for now the Brit allowed it and greeted the captain, who was smiling as always. Somehow he'd become a bit less intimidated when the brat left..or perhaps, the captain was just more willing to take the risk.

He shook the thought off quickly, purposely keeping a hand on the side of his belt which held his sword, the other freely swinging next to his side as he walked gracefully.

"What is it now, Ivan?"

"What's wrong? I cannot come to chat with an old friend?"

"No, you can't, and I'd hardly consider us friends."

"That is mean. Everyone needs friends. Without friends, who will rescue you from slave debt?"

"Here to rub that in my face again? I've told you a million times, that was not my idea-"

"Don't care. Not what I came here for. I actually came here to return something to you."

"T-Thief! What did you steal?! You're lucky I haven't run you through this instant!"

"No, it's not quite stolen. It would have to had belonged to you in the first place, da?"

"I suppose you're right, but if it was never mine, why on earth are you giving it to me?"

"I am very angry with this certain thing. I came across it during a storm. It was ship wrecked and it's useless. I have no need for it so you can have it! See how nice I am?"

"I see.", he sighed in annoyance, "Well then. Hand it over."

The Russian nodded at the captain, and then back at the crew, "Bring it up!"

Arthur really couldn't care what it was, so he retired to his quarters, ordering the crew to _only _inform him of the "gift" should it be of absolute importance. Otherwise, he placed a hand on his sword to stress the fact they would pay the consequences.

* * *

Nearly at a snails pace, he sat down at his desk and propped open a book, resting his chin on a fist, signifying boredom mixed with a bit of anxiety due to the lack of sleep. He really hadn't been taking care of himself lately..He ate irregularly, if at all, so he'd somehow become a bit thinner (though his intimidation was enough to stand for itself) and he'd been losing quite a bit of sleep lately.

And to make it worse, when he finally managed to sleep, he was cursed with constant nightmares. That damned _day_ kept haunting him..

Nonetheless, he tried. He tried to sleep..This book was getting worse by the minute, so he decided to just..close his eyes..

Lost in thought, lost in memory, he was just about to drift off to sleep..

_Tap-Tap_

_Tap-Tap_

_TAP-TAP_

"DAMNIT THIS BETTER BE IMPORTANT!", he shouted as he opened the door with much unnecessary force, nearly ripping it off the hinges.

"Captain-"

His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"-This seems to be what they were dropping on us..What should we do?"

Emerald eyes glared down at sorrowful blue ones. No words were spoken as they exchanged a silent greeting.

Actually, the younger wasn't exactly in the position to greet at the moment. It seemed that whatever he had done to manage to piss Ivan off was apparently a big deal, because despite his apparent injuries, Ivan had taken the liberty of tying both of his hands behind his back and tying a black cloth around his lips to silence him.

Captain Arthur Kirkland merely admired the handiwork on the outside, while Arthur died on the inside.

"Well, Alfred.", he smirked, cold fingers lifting his fragile chin to meet his icy gaze, "It's been a while."


	2. Chapter 2

_The night sky glared fiercely down upon the sea, that daintily held the Britannia just about its crashing waves. The moon glistened gently, shining a dim light on the deck, where the captain lay, outstretched on the floor with both arms folded behind his head. He'd yet to see Alfred. They had not spoken ever since the night before._

_He lied there in deathly silence, recalling the bitter memory._

* * *

_"Arthur"_

_"Yes, Alfred? What's the matter? You haven't even touched your plate."_

_"..I don't like it."_

_"You say that every time but you eat every single bite. If you're just going to complain about it, I could always offer it to others who are willing to eat it. There are starving people out there, wasting food wouldn't do very-"_

_"That's not what I meant."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_He glanced ahead at the twelve year old boy sitting across from him, eyes glued to his lap, although a sad expression was clearly visible._

_"I don't like it when you leave, Arthur. You promised you wouldn't."_

_"I told you that I wouldn't fight the frog. I assumed that was all you wanted from me..Now, why are you bringing this up all of the sudden? Isn't it a little late to be having this conversation? It never bothered you before."_

_"It's always bothered me.", he sighed, pushing his plate of toxic away, "You used to leave for a little while and come back just like every other day, and I looked forward to seeing you, but now you leave more often and when you come back you're always hurt. You never tell me what happened to you and you're always bringing in these huge treasure chests. I thought you said none of that mattered to you.."_

_"It doesn't matter to me Alfred, but nonetheless whether I want to or not, I have a reputation-"_

_"I don't care about that!", he clenched his fist in anger, slightly raising his voice, "Can't you see what's going on? You're out there all the time and when you're gone, I don't know what to do. I don't know anyone on the crew anymore and Mattie isn't here either. I'm all alone!"_

_"I'm sorry Alfred, if I could take you with me I would, but as you know, a battleground for a pirate is not where a child belongs."_

_"And what happens when someone kills you, Arthur? What do I do then?!", he was tearing up at this point, looking Arthur dead in the eye._

_Arthur stood up and paced slowly toward the boy, patting his blonde little head of hair, "You have nothing to worry about. I'll always return, no matter what. Is that all you're worried-"_

_"You don't get it!", he shouted, slapping the larger's hand away, "You'll never understand! You couldn't understand.."_

_"Now see here-!"_

_"Where were you last night, Arthur?"_

_"I told you, the crew and I had to stop for a brief moment in order to collect ourselves. We ran into a bit of trouble..I didn't think the battle would take that long. I thought for sure we would-"_

_"That's just it, you thought! You never know for sure..You never know when something terrible is going to happen..You just don't understand that! Why are you so dense, Arthur? I look up to you!"_

_"If you would tell me what I don't understand, we could move this alone!"_

_"I'm trying to tell you but I can't, Arthur! You still don't see it! You still can't see it.."_

_"What aren't I seeing, Alfred?"_

_"I just..I just want.."_

_"What is it? Anything you want, I'll give it to you. You know that."_

_"I..I..freedom.."_

_"What was that?"_

_"You can't..You don't..", he grit his teeth, tears streaming down his face._

_They both watched as they hit the wooden floor of the deck._

_"A-Alfred.."_

_"Can't you see it, Arthur?"_

_"I see it, Alfred.."_

_"What do you see.."_

_"..I'll stop leaving so often. I'll come back sooner and I won't-"_

_"No! No, no! That's not it! That's not even..not even close!"_

_"Bloody hell, Alfred, then what do you want from me!"_

_"I WANT TO BREAK AWAY FROM YOU!"_

_Before either could register the situation, Arthur had delivered a firm slap upon Alfred's already tear-stained cheek. Their eyes locked for a brief second._

_One foot stomping the ground, nearly denting the board, he shouted, "I HATE YOU!", and without another word, he stormed out of the room._

_He'd slept in his own quarters cabin that night. He's been doing that allot lately._

_Arthur felt a tear slip down his own cheek for a moment, before quickly reprimanding himself and wiping it away. As if the sky felt his emotion, gentle drops of rain began to fall down all around him._

_"Dear god..", he sighed as yet another drop, followed by another tear, hit the deck, "What have I done.."_

* * *

**_4 years later_**

_The sixteen year old sat alone in his cabin, staring up at the roof as a million thoughts and memories seemed to play all through his mind at once. One of those memories being the day he met Arthur. The next, the day he set sail with Arthur. After that, he'd dreamed of his brother, which led to the bad touch trio and their little crew, followed by the fight that led up to this day. Some of the memories were of lesser importance, while others continued to somehow eat away at him._  
_..He'd never tell Arthur though. Not after last time.._

_It wasn't Arthur's fault, he reasoned, he just didn't seem to get it.._

* * *

_Alfred hadn't spoken to Arthur for a week after that incident. However, once Arthur knocked on his door one late midnight, knowing neither of them had slept, he was greeted by the captain down on his knees, begging forgiveness, whilst presenting him a new toy._

_It seemed Arthur had acquired a little injury of his own._

_"Wow, Arthur, did you make this? All of their faces look different and everything!"_

_"Yes, I did make it for you...just for you. I hoped you would like it..I nearly broke my arm trying to make it, you know?"_

_"Why..Why did you do this for me, Arthur?"_

_"What a silly question", he chuckled as he met Alfred at eye level, "I'd do anything for my treasure, lad."_

* * *

_"Why do I have to remember that now?", he sighed as his fingers rubbed the smooth edges of the little red soldiers._

_ As sugary sweet as that sounded, there was always a catch. A life of nourishment provided by the one person whom loves and cherishes the most came with a price. Though it was a comfortable life, he found the essence of freedom just a little more satisfactory. _

_"Alfred?", came a knock._

_"There he is again..How often is he going to check on me?", he sighed. _

_"Alfred.", he knocked again, "I'm just checking on you. Are you alright? Do you need anything?"_

_"No.", he sighed in reply as he quickly rose to crack the door, "What is it Arthur? You're bugging me more than usual, you know?"_

_"Bugging you? Well, if you call worrying 'bugging' somebody, than-"_

_"Yeah, yeah, what did you need?"_

_"I-", he opened his mouth, but merely sighed and shook his head as he shut the door behind him._

_ Alfred looked down with sad eyes, only a little guilty. Lately allot has been changing..they've been going around in circles, and it seems that neither are willing to stop anytime soon. Alfred won't budge, and neither will Arthur. _

_ However, that didn't mean Alfred would stop trying. No matter how stubborn the Brit may be, he was going to have that man see him as an adult, and it was going to be soon._

_ Neither could take much more of this. _

* * *

_ This time, he rather than approaching Arthur, he decided he was going to free himself. Whether Arthur liked it or not, he was growing. He no longer.. _

_ Well, he wasn't going to say that he no longer needed him, but he didn't need a grown man clinging to his leg._

_ Currently, the younger blonde was standing over the bow of the ship, on his toes as the ship smoothly sailed through calm waters. They'd traveled these waters before..land wasn't too far from here. If he could just find the courage to jump.._

_ No._

_ No hesitating. _

_ He took a deep breath, heart pounding in his chest, fighting off an unwanted tear or two as a few memories slipped by, and he mustered more strength than he thought possible. _

_ Quickly, holding his breath, he jumped._

* * *

_ Arthur awoke to a splash. _

_ He felt a bit groggy, a bit irritated, yet curious. What happened? Had something fallen into the water? Was it a crew member? Was it worth waking for? _

_ Debating possibility for a moment, he decided he may as well check. He'd just had another nightmare after all, it wasn't like he was missing out on much. _

_ He paced himself, quickly pulling on his boots and coat, leaving his hat behind as he tread across the ship, searching for any signs of life. _

_ Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he peered up at the stars. _

_"America's been a little allusive lately..", he sighed, "I don't know what to do about him anymore. I know what he wants. He thinks that I'm too dense but..really, I just can't..no, I refuse to accept it. I won't have him leave me.."_

_ He took a deep breath and shut his eyes for a moment, quickly searching for peace at mind, "Who am I kidding. He would never leave me..You're worrying for nothing, England."_

_ However, his heart was unprepared for what happened next. Glancing off to his side, he found a floating figure in the water. Seeing as it must have been a member of the crew, attempting escape in the dead of night, he was not going to pay attention to it. Though, he was unsure why he stopped next to the bow. Down in the water, struggling beneath the waves, was a blur of blonde hair and a white hand, holding a pair of glasses up high as his rough strokes penetrated the waves. _

_"A-Alfred!", he shouted, "Come back here! Where are you going?! What on earth are you.."_

_ He seemed to have caught to boys attention, as he quickly turned around. Even in the thickness of the night, his sky blue eyes shone brightly, piercing his own. _

_ Emerald eyes returned an icy glare, unsure of what to do. _

_ So, he resumed the only logical approach, and called the rest of the crew to the upper deck. _

_ He ordered Alfred to stay put-no, he didn't ask, he ordered, firmly. Alfred knew he'd been caught, he knew there was nowhere to run, and should he try to escape, they would simply follow him to the island in an instant._

_ Arthur was definitely one to hunt down treasure. _

* * *

_ They'd fished Alfred on bored, and he was greeted by a rather angry captain, who said nothing. Rather, he pointed to the boy, and gestured to his own captain's quarters. The crew, who was clearly terrified already, lifted Alfred by his soaked arms and escorted him to the quarter, where they were ordered to drop him, and retire for the rest of the night. _

_ Or rather, they were told to block out the noise. _

* * *

_ Alfred was afraid, but he'd never show it. He refused to admit it..to anybody, including himself. He took a quiet breath or two, and dared to face the captain. _

_SLAP!_

_ The red print stained his cheek, causing a tear to roll down his damp cheek. _

_ Arthur barely paid attention to his sorrow, instead, he continued to glare down at the boy with cold eyes. _

_ Alfred knew this glare well, it was the infamous gaze of the all but forgotten, fearsome captain of the Britannia. _

_ He'd always known about Arthur's split personalities. Even if Arthur himself was unaware. In fact, Arthur was a creation of his own, oblivious to Britannia's existence. _

_ Britannia cared for no one and nothing but treasure. Something that he couldn't claim as his own-well, he'd rather burn it to ashes than give it so much as a second glance._

_ Arthur was a bit more human. He loved Alfred, and he knew it, but he was still poor little damaged Arthur.. _

_"Alfred."_

_ He snapped his head up, as the pirate gripped his chin within his hand. _

_"I hope you know..No matter how far you run, or how hard you try to hide, I will always find you."_

_ Another tear slipped down his cheek as he clearly understood the malice behind his words._

_"You will __**never**__ leave me. I won't let you."_

* * *

** Alright, this is about as far as I'm going to get today. The internet is down at my house and I don't know how long it will take before it's up and running again, (I'm at my aunt's) and I wanted to get this chapter out before I lost access. So, here you go. By the way, just to clarify, this entire chapter revolves around Arthur and Alfred's memories, it's sort of explaining what happened before Arthur kinda/sorta lost his mind. Hope this doesn't confuse anyone. **

**P.S. Do I sound like a boy or a girl? Just curious.**

** Reviews are appreciated, but not pressed.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"How could you leave me, Alfred..Damnit..You're all I have..Can't you understand that?!"_

_"I'm sorry, Arthur, I..I have no choice.."_

_"Bollocks! G-Go!"_

_"What?"_

_"Go! Off my ship before I blast away your pitiful existence!"_

* * *

_"Alfred, are you sure this is a good idea? I'm sure Arthur wouldn't mind if we just-"_

_"It's fine, Matt. It'll be fine. We can take care of ourselves. We're not kids anymore, you know?"_

_"I-I know but lately you seem a little on edge..I just think you should take a break and get away from the water for a while. You know his ship sails around these parts..If he finds us don't you think you'll feel-"_

_"We settled it. I'm not his little brother anymore, we're perfect strangers, and he wouldn't harm anyone who doesn't deserve it.."_

_"..I suppose."_

_"So how did Francis take the news?"_

_"Hard. He said I'm welcome to visit him whenever I feel homesick though."_

_"..I guess that's good."_

* * *

_"Alfred."_

_"Yeah Matt?", he shouted over the pounding waves, "What is it?"_

_"The water is really choppy today, I think we should turn back!"_

_"We can't turn back, we're in the middle of nowhere! The closest land from here would be.."_

_"..England, right? Perfect, let's head there. Maybe Arthur-"_

_"N-No! We don't need to turn around. The hero can handle this, right?"_

_"Yes Alfred but unless you have super powers, we need real help!"_

_"We'll be fine!"_

_"I..I..Alfred, I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it Matt?"_

_"I..", he took a deep breath, "I want to return to Fr-!"_

_"What was that? I couldn't hear you over the thunder!"_

_"I said I wanted to return to Fran-!"_

_BOOM!"_

_"MATT!"_

_ Alfred ran as quickly as humanly possible to the bow of the ship, astonished as he peered over the side, watching as his brother dangled over the edge, hanging on for dear life._

_"It's alright Matt, I've got you! Grab my hand!"_

_ Struggling, the boy stretched his arm out to meet his brother's, barely touching his fingertips before yet another loud crackle of thunder disturbed them. _

_"H-Hurry!"_

_"A-Alfred! Behind you!"_

_ Alfred glanced behind him and nearly choked as he acknowledged the large wave, building itself up steadily, ready to deliver it's wrath upon the frail ship. _

_ Despite his worry, and his tear filled eyes, he reached out to grab Matt's wrist, pulling him up before he felt a piercing pressure on his back, which quickly knocked him off of the ship. _

_ Through the rocky waves and the persistent rain, he continued to call out his brothers name, shrieking for help and forgiveness, praying to any god that would listen, until he noticed a faint tint of yellow in the water underneath the waves, right next to the ship. At this point he was sure that Matt had noticed by now, but the ship had been torn to pieces, boards scattered about the uneven water. _

_"Matt!"_

_"Alfred!"_

_"M-Matt where are you!"_

_"I-I'm over here!"_

_"I can't find you!"_

_"That doesn't matter, Alfred, I need you to listen to me!"_

_"What is it? What's going on Matt, where are you!"_

_"Alfred, listen carefully, I need you to return to-!"_

_BOOM!"_

_"You need what?!"_

_"I need you to return to-!"_

_ This time, the thunder hadn't struck, but he did faintly hear the sound of gurgling, as if something was struggling just below the surface._

_"H-Hang in there Matt, I'm coming to get ya!"_

_ Matthew took a deep breath, before shouting, "Alfred stay where you are!"_

_"I won't! I'm coming to get you!"_

_"Alfred, no, I'm telling you to stay put!"_

_"If I stay put, you'll drown!"_

_"I'll be-!", he submerged once more, before bobbing up again, "I'll be fine! Listen!"_

_ Drowning out (almost literally) all of his brothers protests, he began long, persistent strokes to the ruins of the ship, where he could almost clearly see the soaked boy, clinging to a broken board._

_"Alfred!"_

_"Matt-!"_

_BOOM!_

_ "Alfred!"_

_ Alfred could no longer hear, for the thunder had pushed the bow of the boat against him, shoving him under. _

_ Unfortunately, the thunder was quite a surprise, and he'd forced a yelp as he went under, wasting a vital amount of oxygen. He could tell his brother was worried, possibly in tears, and he knew the rubbish was making it fairly difficult to find him. _

_ So, as his world faded to black, he'd tried with all of his heart and soul to keep at least one ray of hope alive._

* * *

_ He awoke to the feeling of a strong grip on the shoulder of each arm, holding him up so his upper half would not hit the floor._

_ At first it took a moment before the world resumed color, blinking once or twice as he allowed the light to settle._

_..Light?_

_ Surely he wasn't alive..Surely the storm hadn't passed this quickly, had it?_

_"W-Where am I..", he yawned, shifting uncomfortably._

_"You are on my ship."_

_"That voice..You sound..Have I met you before?"_

_"Perhaps. Maybe you have, maybe you haven't. One of life's mystery's, da?"_

_"You..Now I know who you are, I watched you..I watched you fight Arthur. What's a pirate doing rescuing someone from a shipwreck?"_

_"What? You are asking why we saved you?", the tall man looked down at him, peering into sky blue eyes. _

_"Ivan..Ivan Braginski, right? You're that Russian pirate..Captain of the Soviet Union, right?"_

_"Da.", he nodded, "You are correct. Now, before we continue, you must tell me something.."_

_"Alright."_

_"Why are you not on eyebrow's ship? Surely he must be worried.."_

_"I..I..I can't tell you.."_

_"Why is that? Ivan knows everything, you can relax here."_

_"It's not that..I'm not ashamed of what I've done it's just..It's..hard to talk about."_

_"If you were not ashamed of what you've done, you would be able to talk about it."_

_"I guess you're right.", a chuckle hung loosely from his lips, "In that case, I may as well.."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"I..I sort of..I gained my independence. I'm no longer Arthur's little brother..I never really was."_

_"I knew that."_

_"You knew that?"_

_"Of course, what do you think I fought Arthur for? That is my way of talking. I knew you two were never blood related, otherwise you would have the eyebrows."_

_"Oh..I guess you're right.", he barely laughed._

_"But there is something else."_

_"Huh? What is it?"_

_"Everyone knows what happened with Arthur's brothers."_

_"What happened? I didn't know he had any siblings.."_

_"Shame. I guess you're not as close to Arthur as you thought you were. Oh well, you're on my ship now, here you will make good use."_

_"Good use? What are you talking about? I just wanna get back to..-", he trailed off, before raising his voice, "Where's Matt?! Tell me you picked him up too! Tell me you didn't leave him in that storm!"_

_"Calm down. You were the only one there. We could not find anyone else..If we had, we would have taken him as well."_

_"Does that mean Matt's..?", he froze._

_"Don't know. I don't care either, it's not my business, but why are you moping? You have all the family you need here."_

_"Will you stop saying that?", he huffed, "I'm not apart of your family, you rescued me and that was it..I owe you, but I can't change the fact that Matt was.."_

_"He was? He was your brother, right?"_

_"Y-Yea.."_

_"I see. Arthur and Matthew were once brothers, but now you say you no longer need Arthur..Tell me then, what is the difference between losing Matthew and losing Arthur?"_

_"I can't explain it. It just is, okay?"_

_"Da, I won't pry. Not my business, but you still can't leave."_

_"W-What do you mean I can't leave?"_

_"I told you, you will make great addition to my crew. We welcome you with salutes and vodka."_

_"I'm underage."_

_"That doesn't matter here. See? Fun already."_

_"S-Still, I really just..Can you drop me off as soon as you hit civilization?"_

_"No can do."_

_"What do you mean "No can do."!", he practically shouted, "I want off this ship!"_

_"We know about your strength. You had it as a small child, da? Arthur knew about it too..You only get stronger over time, and so does your muscles. You will be a great pirate."_

_"I..I don't want to be a pirate. I want to be free. That's why I left!"_

_"Should have thought twice before being "free" in the middle of a storm."_

_ Before he could protest again, Ivan delivered a harsh kick to the pit of Alfred's stomach, whom of which nearly doubled over in pain. The strong grip had yet to leave, as it continued to restrain him. _

_ He wanted to take a glance, to see what was causing such discomfort, but he already knew. Ivan had plenty of subordinates and whoever they were, did not want to displease their captain. _

_ Ivan gave off a quick, eerie laugh accompanied by his painted smile. Without warning, he took Alfred's chin in his gloved hands, forcing the boy to look him in the eyes, almost painfully. _

_"I can see it in your eyes. You are precious.", he smiled again, "From this day forth, you belong to me."_

* * *

**Recap:**** Alfred's memories, yeah I know I abuse you guys with cliff hangers, and I can't remember if I explained this before but Ivan's ship, the "Soviet Union" ****_isn't referring to the actual power_**** that was created in this century, it was just a name he came up with. I figured it fit. ****_I know I'm not clever_****, don't worry. Anyway, not much else I can really explain, maybe a few mistakes here and there.**

**_I love reviews_****, I love you guys, that's pretty much all I have to say.**

_** Now I'm gonna go crawl back in my hole. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Arthur lay still, biting forsaken tears through a faded smile. He was such a fool, he told himself. Quite the fool to truly believe something this beautiful would last.._

_ Alfred lay silently in his arms, he'd fallen asleep this time. Arthur was gently rocking him to the soothing sound of waves, easing by the ship. It was a peaceful day, so he wasn't sure why he was crying. The boy was wrapped up in a silk blanket, finely crafted in the last town they'd visit. They hadn't plundered.._

_ Ah yes, that's why he was crying..Something so beautiful.._

_ He glanced down at the boy, smiling sadly as he faded away, leaving nothing but a worn blanket in his arms._

_ Something so beautiful would never last. It never has. _

_ The scene shifted to a rainy day, violent waves crashing shore to shore, transferred among ships and sharp rocks that proved a fair hazard to those who dared to venture among. _

_ This time Arthur was down on his knees, and Alfred was glancing down at the pathetic sight of his former captain. As were the rest of his crew..Or at least, what was left of them. _

_ At this point he wasn't even sure he could consider this a pirate ship. Those who were on board only agreed to departure for the sake of exploring, nothing more. Most of them knew well that the ship was in no shape to plunder as it may have in the distant past. _

_ The past their captain longed for so badly..So pathetic, he chuckled through a saddened gaze. _

_ Alfred's face was painted with despair, mimicking a bitter understanding. Such a cute lad..Even in betrayal, he looked as innocent as ever..So beautiful, so stupidly beautiful. _

_ As the story goes, Arthur cursed Alfred's name and kicked him off his ship. Whether or not he was alright with the malicious words created by his own tongue was beyond him. He knew well that Arthur had died the minute Alfred declared his independence. The only part left of him that hadn't run away with Alfred was the worst part. _

_ Captain Arthur Kirkland, fearsome ruler of the seven seas, captain of the Britannia. _

* * *

__"Arthur!", called an obnoxious voice, "Wake up! Come on, it is not like you to sleep so soundly! Wake up!~"

He regretted peeking through one eye, as a wave of blonde hair clouded his vision.

"..If you don't wake up, I can resort to other matters to get you up and about!~ Ohohohoho.."

"I'M AWAKE, FROG! What do you want. This better be bloody important."

"It is.", he sighed dramatically as he placed a hand on his hip, "Word has it you've acquired a new prisoner. This might be a perfect opportunity..Tell me everything about it. Is this one cute?"

"Piss off, I'm in no mood. You have no bloody idea who you're referring to. For you to even.."

"Oh I see. Little Arthur is afraid I'll steal the attention away. Say no more, mon cher, I am sworn to abide by my captain's rules and his rules only, no? If you say stay away, I assure you, I will stay away.~"

"Get out."

"You're so cruel! What crawled up your lazy bum this morning? Was it a scone? Arthur I told you those will give you horrible-"

"You want to get thrown overboard, don't you?"

"Alright, alright, I understand. I will leave you alone, but I want answers first! Who is it. You have to tell me all about it.."

The captain clenched his fists. Saying he was ready to punch the damned frog in the face was an understatement..No, he was ready to use this man as a punching bag.

"It's Alfred."

"A-Alfred?! You are kidding me, you took little Alfred hostage?! What is wrong with you!"

"He isn't little anymore, bite your damn tongue. He's grown now, and he's made it very clear that he doesn't need me, or you, or anyone. He's _independent_."

"I know that Arthur, but come now, you really don't believe that he doesn't need you, do you?"

"I believe it. Get out, you said you would."

"I cannot leave now, we have to set Alfred free, it is the right thing-"

"Are you mad?! You want to set that brat free? If we set him free he'll just turn his back on us again! No, I promised Arth-I, I promised myself that once I found the brat I would never allow him to leave. That's not going to change. Not now, not ever. He's going to face his crimes. First he'll be made an example of though..Soon everyone will know what becomes of those who betray me..Yes, soon he'll be sleeping with the sharks-"

It's not as if Arthur didn't see it coming. No, Arthur knew exactly what was going on, and he was dying, but the captain didn't seem to care. He seemed more surprised than anyone when Francis delivered a harsh slap upon his pale face, so much as to leave a red print right on his left cheek.

"I..I..I'm so sorry Arthur, I..I don't know what came over me."

"G-Get out..Get out now, Frog. I don't want to see you for..for at least another week.", he commanded through a shaky voice.

"I..I understand Arthur.", he sighed as he made his way to the door of the captains cabin quarter, cracking it open before turning around and stating firmly, "But if you ever hurt Alfred, or Matthew, or another one of your beloveds, I will kill you."

With that, Francis slammed the door, leaving a gaping Arthur behind, practically fuming, practically shocked.

* * *

The former trio were gathered around the deck, sitting in a circle, knee to knee. Each wore their own saddened faces. Each of unique, unfortunate circumstance.

"Life sucks.", whined Gilbert, "Luddy won't talk to me."

"Si, life does suck. I haven't seen little Lovi in so long! For all I know he might not be little Lovi anymore!"

"Will both of you quit your pouting? How do you think I feel? I haven't seen my Matthew since he left with that American boy. Now that Alfred is on the ship, where do you think Matthew might be? That damned pirate captain won't give me answers!"

They both shrugged, exchanging sad faces.

"So, why won't Ludwig talk to you?", asked Antonio.

"He's out looking for the Italian boy..He can't find him anywhere. He wouldn't tell me the full story but he said that something was going on, I don't remember what happened. He left bits and pieces out."

"That's a shame. So little Feli is missing?"

"Oh no, that's terrible!"

"I know, I know. Luddy is upset and for v'whatever reason he is angry with the world. He won't talk to anyone, even that Japanese boy."

"What did happen to that Japanese boy? Didn't he say something about looking for family?"

"I think so. From what I heard it's just Luddy now, and he's grown up since then. He's too serious all the damn time. I don't know what to do with him anymore.."

"All we can do is give him space."

"What about you, Antonio? What happened with _little Lovi_ that made you so upset.", he half-snickered, mimicking his voice.

"You shut up Gilbert, you have no room to judge...", he paused, "It's HORRIBLE! My Lovi traveled to Southern Italy all alone while scary people are trying to get him! What if something happens to him!"

"No offense Antonio but don't you have the ability to maybe, stop him?!"

"I tried! I tried, I tried, I tried so hard! I tried to get him to stay. I lectured him about the dangers and the evil people out there and the long walk but nothing would get him to stay! I even offered him tomatos, and a patch of his own, everything! He was very vehement about visiting his home."

"I see. That sucks for you. Well, no worries.", he roughly pat the Spaniard on the back, earning a faint growl of detest, "He'll come back to us eventually. I don't know if you remember but that kid was pretty damn feisty. Even if he was captured..they'd give him back."

"Shut up, Gilbert.", he huffed, facing away.

Suddenly taking peculiar interest in Francis' silent behavior, the _Prussian_ turned toward the Frenchman.

"What's up with you, Canadian got your tongue?"

"Shut up, Gilbert!", he cried.

"Why is everyone telling me to shut up?! I'm trying to make conversation, it's not my fault you both take everything so seriously. You're just like Ludwig! Why don't you all just admire my awesome together and we can all be la la friends."

"La la friends? Awesome? Just wait a minute, bastar-!"

"Hold on, Antonio, he might be right.", sighed Francis, "We should be getting along..These are dark times. These are times where we need to rely on each other more than ever before..We won't get anywhere fighting like this."

"You have a point."

Gilbert merely huffed and leaned back, staring up at the cloudy night sky.

"So, we never asked, what's up with you, Francis?", asked Gilbert, keeping his eyesight up above.

"I..", he trailed off, "You two, have you noticed anything strange about Arthur lately?"

"He's a lunatic."

"He's crazy."

"He's an asshole."

"Si, he's an asshole."

"That is not what I meant! But you are right."

"Then what is it?"

"Have you noticed that Arthur's been acting a little out of it lately? I think something is troubling him..I think we all know what's troubling him."

"Of course we know what's troubling him, Alfred leaves, Arthur goes crazy, Alfred comes back, Arthur goes insane. It isn't very hard to put two and two together!"

"I agree with Gilbert, I'm pretty sure everyone noticed this about Arthur. If we so much as say his name, he threatens to feed us to the sharks!"

"Oui, you are both right. That is true, that is true, little Arthur is acting all big and strong now but you know it's all an act, don't you?"

"An act? How do you know?"

"He was always showing his softer side to Alfred..Alfred and Arthur shared a love like no other.", he smiled sadly, as his mind wandered, "They were close together, so loved, so cherished between one another. It was a love so strong that no one on this planet could tear it apart.."

"This story sounds a little familiar."

"Yes..I'm afraid most love stories end in tragedies, even a story as innocent as these two...However, that does not mean this bond will ever break. Galaxy through galaxy, centuries to come, these two will share that unbreakable bond! No ocean, no distance, no matter how great can tear these two apart.~"

"Don't you think you're over thinking this a little, beardy?"

"Si, I think you're getting a little carried away. Arthur seems really, how do you say..pissed off?"

Francis stood up, tilting his hat to the side, "Come with me, and all of your stupid little questions will be answered soon enough."

"Just where do you think you're going?", called Gilbert as Francis quickly tread down the deck.

"Where else? We are going to see Alfred, of course!~"

* * *

** Not much I can say really. **

** If you get a little confused as to who specifically is speaking during the long moments of dialogue, don't stress about it. For those insignificant lines in between, just apply your imagination. There's a trio, meaning two out of three is up for grabs for whatever speaking part you want them for and such and now I'm just rambling so I'm gonna shut up. **

**P.S. How old do I sound to you guys? **

**(I get curious about how people may or may not interpret me.)**

** By the way in case I never confirmed, I am a girl. Or if you want me to be a male, I'm cool with that. You can pretend I'm a male, I pretend I'm a male.**

** Wut**


	5. Chapter 5

Through quite a bit of stealth, the trio had managed to somehow sneak into the brig, where their dear friend was currently being held captive by the fearsome and somewhat mentally disturbed captain. The ship rocked gently as they sailed on still water, and the captain had long since retired; Hopefully for the night.

They stood at the top of the stairs, exchanging concerned looks as they peered down into the unknown darkness. It appeared they were having a silent debate over who should go first.

Francis pointed at Antonio, who proceeded to point at Gilbert, who pointed at both of his comrades.

After a bit of coaxing and a swift kick in the _under carriage_, the Prussian caved and took careful steps, hoping the old, wooden floor wouldn't creak so badly as he ventured further down.

At this point, they were just a bit more afraid of the captain than the possibility that something could be lurking dangerously close in the un-traversed darkness.

The two waited a moment, before Prussia waved his gloved hand, signalling safety.

They followed suit.

"Is he down here?", whispered Antonio, "I can't see anything."

"He is down here..He has to be. Where else would he be keeping him?"

"I don't know, his bedroom? What if eyebrows is a closet pervert?"

"There are two things wrong with that, Antonio. One, you have _no_ room to call anyone else a pervert when you are one of my closest friends. Two, he _is_ a pervert, he is not in any sort of closet at all."

"I see.", nodded Antonio, "W-Wait, did you hear that?"

The trio stood perfectly still.

"What is it?", shakily whispered Gilbert, "I'm not scared, I just left Gilbird with Elizaveta and I'm worried she's going to try to cook him again.."

"Is that so.."

"Of course. The awesome Gilbert is not afraid! I am never afraid, I am awe-"

"Gilbert, right behind you!"

He quickly clasped a hand over his own mouth before letting out a muffled shriek.

Antonio bit back a snicker and Francis ignored his fellow idiots for a moment as he surveyed the room, before spotting a very useful tool sitting atop one of the barrels.

"Look here, mon ami's. .", he whispered, "It's a candle. Anyone happen to carry matches?"

"Are you nuts? Only an idiot would carry matches on a ship! What if we caught fire? What if-"

"Gilbert?"

"Yeah, v'whatever, it's right here.", he huffed as he raised a small match.

Francis thanked him and lit the fire, illuminating the room just enough so they weren't quite as blind to their surroundings. Hmph. _And who ever said Gilbert was an idiot?_

He suppressed another shriek as he tripped over a coiled rope, bumping into Antonio, who bumped into Francis, who fell face flat.

_Right, everyone._

* * *

After quickly recollecting themselves and waiting a moment to ensure they hadn't woken the captain, they tread silently, further below the deck until they reached a small chain of confined spaces. There were a few chains attached to the wall, some sprawled about the floor, and a cage on the further side of the room.

Making their ways, they crossed their fingers and held their breaths as they approached carefully.

"A-Alfred?!", Francis half-whispered.

Antonio and Prussia simultaneously covered his loud, fear-stricken mouth as they somehow suppressed their own screams.

"What's wrong with Alfred?"

"I don't know."

"Was he like this before?"

"I don't know."

"Does Arthur know?"

"I don't know!"

Each suppressed their terror as they took a long, hard look at the boy who bloodied and battered down to the bone. The wounds looked fairly old, as some bruises had slightly faded and the blood was clearly dry, only bits and pieces clinging to his pale skin.

What worried them most, was the fact he'd yet to speak.

Upon laying their eyes on the rather disturbing sight, their memories had flung back to the old days, back to a time that was so much simpler than today.

Ah, Francis could envision it now..

* * *

_"Matthew, are you having fun? You're not causing too much trouble are you, mon cher?"_

_"N-No, Francis.. I'm just playing with Alfred.", he shyly smiled, "We're playing super heroes!" _

_"Is that so? That's very interesting. And how would you play this game, Matthew?"_

_"I..I'm the sidekick..and Alfred-"_

_"I'm the hero!", cheered Alfred as he playfully tackled his sidekick to the ground._

_ Francis watched as he sat atop a makeshift chair, content with a smile as he watched the boys whom warmed every inch of his heart. _

_ He took his eyes off the pair for a moment to gaze up across the deck, where he spotted none other than Captain Kirkland, or Arthur, who seemed to enjoy the show as well as he leaned over the edge of the upper deck. _

_ It appeared he hadn't been aware that Frenchy had noticed his careful gaze, as the man seemed a bit startled once he'd felt a sudden tap on his back. _

_ Naturally on reflex, Arthur had drawn his sword and the sudden approach had earned all eyes on the two. _

_ However, just like the perfect angels they were, the two children ran up and gave each captains the best hugs they could possibly manage. _

_ It's a shame how such a perfect day could have ever come to an end._

* * *

Arthur had awoken to a rather _unpleasant_ noise. The door to his cabin was fiercely attacked, and said offender was certainly going to have his own head on a platter should the obnoxious _wake up call_ continue.

"Captain! Captain!", shouted the man, still pounding, "It's an emergency! Captain, we need you!"

"This better very damn well be important.", the captain swore under his breath as he opened the door, grabbing the mans wrist as he would have continued to knock on the empty space.

"I-I..Sorry, Captain.", he bowed his head apologetically as the captain let go of his wrist.

"What is it? I'm in no mood for any disturbances, I have half the mind to throw you overboard, you know."

"I'm aware sir, but we just received a message from a potential enemy ship. They've given us very dire news and I think you might want to take a look at it!"

Arthur merely sighed and snatched the rolled up parchment out of the mans hand and quickly skimmed the page for any revelation of said _potential enemy_.

"T-That bastard!", he grit his teeth, "Does Ivan think he can get away with this? No one declares war on my ship without suffering the consequences! He was a neutral party..I don't understand. Something's not adding up..He just..", before he could continue, he kicked the door open to three cabins in particular.

"Wake!", he kicked, "Up!", again, "Now!", one last time.

Francis, Antonio, and Gilbert groggily rubbed their eyes and yawned as they each arose from their slumber.

"We have a problem.", Arthur began without hesitation as the three now stood at attention, "That damned Russian man has decided to turn head over heels around and declare war on us. He says he wont rest until he has my treasure and claims his rightful name of_ fiercest pirate_, or something or the other. It's very crucial that you each begin to map out a battle plan and get this ship up to the best of its shape! I want to feel as though I've just received the ship for the very first time. Am I clear?"

Though they heard about twenty percent of what he was actually going on about, they nodded and rushed to the deck where they quickly lent the rest of the working crew a helping hand, throwing in an occasional yawn or two.

* * *

At the captain's quarters, rather than catching up on a bit of sleep as he'd recently anticipated, he headed straight to work and immediately began to map out safe routes left and right, where he knew the ship would have an advantage against that good for nothing Ivan.

Surely, he could take him in any waters, the captain deduced. This ship has been through hell and back, and it was ready to go there again should the need ever arrive.

..True, perhaps the time off may have proved the ship a little rusty, but nonetheless he was ready to fight!

After spending about an hour or two setting up a few battle plans, and a back up as he mapped out different scenarios as well, he decided it was time to _reply, _with none other than a mutual, formal declaration of war.

_"I'm not fighting, I'm-"_

_"I meant, drop your sword!"_

_"My sword? Alfred are you mad? I can't just lower my weapon in the midst of battle, I have a crew that-"_

_"That you need to fight for, I know, but..can't we just call off this fight? What are you fighting for, Arthur? I'm right here! I'll go back with you right now, I swear! That's all you want isn't it? I-I can protect your treasure, too!"_

_"Alfred-"_

_"Please, let me finish! I swear, I'll be a good boy, I'll protect everything you love, and I'll even protect you too! I swear, just, please, no fighting anymore!"_

"Damned brat.", swore Arthur as he roughly sifted knuckles through his hair, the occasional strand getting caught on a ring, earning a twinge of pain, "You're not with us anymore, you're against us. I don't want to hear that from you."

Taking a quick break, he cradled his head in his arms as he shut his eyes.

Fidgety as always, the captain couldn't help but turn his head and peak through his arms, glaring at the letter. He figured that rest as vain either way, as he wouldn't have been able to sleep at all with _this_ pressing matter at hand.

He sat up straight, recollecting his posture and handled the parchment a bit, lazily folding the paper over and flipping it to his desire, in no particular order.

Perhaps that was a good idea though, he realized as he noticed the faintest hint of ink residing on the back of the page as well.

Eyes wide, he scanned the concluding piece of the letter.

_"We look forward to doing battle with you soon, we will enjoy your treasure. _

_Oh, and we'll be sure to take Alfred back too. He is mine after all. _

_I'm sorry that you've lost something precious to you once again.._

_But, not really._

_Your enemy, _

_Ivan Braginski. _

__Arthur tensed up as he caught wind of the third line.

Damnit..Nothing, the captain of Britannia holds absolutely _nothing_ precious to him!

..Regardless. He would be _damned_ if someone were to claim heritage over his rightful possessions.

So, he quickly jot down a response.

_"Ivan, _

_If it's war you want, it's war you'll get._

_I just hope washing the blood of you and your crew off the deck of my ship wont be too tedious. _

_By the way, don't even try it. The boy is mine._

_Your enemy, _

_Captain Arthur Kirkland."_

* * *

_**Damn I took way too long to get this chapter out, sorry guys! **_

_** By the way, I received some pretty interesting answers when I asked how old I sounded to you..**_

_** Let's see, 19, 20, immature 16 year old.**_

_** Yep, seems legit! Hopefully I wont take too long with this next chapter. **_


End file.
